


Bullet.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Pain, Sex, Swearing, Violence, Wounds, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt bullet wounds for HC-bingo, fill for the prompt anal sex for Kinkbingo and accidents for angst bingo. Adam has an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> I know very little about guns.

Adam had never imagined getting shot, until the day he did. People got shot in movies, on the news, it had never been something that was real life to him. And it doesn't feel real now, even as he lies bleeding on the floor, Tommy's hands pressing his own balled up T-shirt against the bullet wound in Adam's thigh. They'd just walked into a convenience store to get some snacks to take back to the tour bus and then a man had walked in, demanding money and when Adam had moved, not to run, not for anything, he's just twitched and the gun man had pulled the trigger. 

　

"Stay with me, Adam. The police have the guy and the ambulance is on its way. You just have to hold on," Tommy says in a rush and accidents like this, he never thought they would happen to him. He has a bullet wound in his thigh, because of a stupid accident, he's not sure the man even meant to shoot him. It's one hell of an accident.

　

"It hurts," Adam says softly and he can see blood on Tommy's bare chest and he's beautiful and Adam wants to tell him that, but all he can feel is pain. He can hardly talk. He's been shot by accident, he cannot believe it. 

　

"I know baby, I know, but it'll be okay," Tommy says and he looks afraid, but maybe like he's trying not to show the fear on his face, like he doesn't want to show Adam that he is afraid. The bullet wound must be bad, because Tommy looks like he is fighting back tears. 

　

"Love you," Adam mumbles before darkness comes up and takes him away, but he hopes that Tommy heard it and understands that he really did mean it. 

　

 

+++++++++++++++++++  
　

Adam wakes up in a hospital bed, his thigh throbbing and he remembers the accident right away. He got shot. He wouldn't believe it if he couldn't feel the pain in his leg. He's just about to buzz for the nurse when Neil and Tommy walk in holding cups of starbucks and the moment they realize he's awake, they both come to a stand still and then Tommy pushes his coffee into Neil's hands, rushing over to the bed to hug Adam, carefully, like he doesn't want to risk hurting Adam, but at the same time he really wants to hold Adam. Being held by Tommy is always a good thing, especially when he's hurting. Not that he's ever hurt like this before, a bullet wound is far worse than any other accident he has ever had. 

　

"You scared the shit out of me," Tommy says softly and then he kisses Adam, right on the mouth and Adam can taste the salt of his tears and he holds Tommy close, wanting to take away the pain he can tell Tommy is feeling.

　

"I'm still here," Neil complains loudly and Tommy draws back, looking flushed. He licks his lips and wipes the tears off of his face. 

　

"I just had an accident, I should get a free pass little brother," Adam complains. He has a bullet wound, a God damn bullet wound, it's an accident beyond his belief. 

　

"Kiss the straight boy, just don't make me watch," Neil snorts, probably because Tommy's straight has always been just a little bendy. 

　

"Neil should get the doctor to come talk to you," Tommy suggests to Neil, but he doesn't look at Neil, his eyes stay right on Adam and it makes him feel a giddy kind of rush go through him. His thigh hurts like hell, which is understandable seen as he got shot, but his accident isn't the biggest thing in his mind right now. Tommy kissed him and Adam had told Tommy he loved him when the accident had happened. 

　

"They're charging the guy who shot you with a billion things, he's not going to get away with it, they don't even think you'll have to go to court," Tommy says in a rush, his hands fiddling with the blanket on Adam's bed, like he can't quite keep his hands still. 

　

"Are you okay?" Adam asks.

　

"I think I'm meant to ask you that. You've been in a bad accident. You got shot, Adam. You have a bullet wound in your leg. I was so fucking scared," Tommy says and when his hand comes close to Adam's, he grabs Tommy's hand, holding it tight in his own. 

　

"I feel okay, it hurts, but I got lucky," Adam shrugs. He thinks he must be on some good pain good pain killers, because the bullet wound only hurts a little. 

　

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were going to die, there was so much blood," Tommy says softly, linking his fingers with Adam's and it just looks and feels right, to have Tommy's hand in his.

　

"I meant what I said you know, I meant it. I didn't say it just because I was hurt," Adam is worried that Tommy will blow it off or run away. Even though Tommy kissed him, that could have been relief because Adam woke up after his accident, it doesn't mean Tommy is ready to hear Adam say that he loves him.

　

"I know you meant it, but I'm not saying it back," Tommy tells him and Adam feels something in his chest go tight.

　

"Not while you're in hospital, not till after the bullet wound heals. I don't want you to ever think that I only said it because of the accident, so I'm not saying anything until you're better, but I do want to say it back," Tommy's words take the pain from Adam's chest, because Tommy loves him. He doesn't need the words yet, he can wait a little longer, he's been waiting for it long enough, he can wait a little longer.

　

Neil comes back with the doctor and he explains how Adam was lucky, the bullet didn't hit the bone, his nerves or his main artery, it went in one side and out the other. The bullet wound will cause him a lot of pain and he might need some physical therapy, but he'll be okay. The bullet wound will scar, but it won't be that big, just a circle at the front and back of his thigh. He doesn't care about the scar, all he cares about is that he's alive and Tommy is here, holding his hand, not saying he loves him yet, but it's a possibility and Adam couldn't be happier. He only wishes it hadn't taken a bullet wound related accident to get them to this point.

　

 

+++++++++++++++++++  
　

Adam stays in the hospital for three days and he has to cancel a few tour dates, rescheduling them all and then he has physical therapy. It's not till the bullet wound has healed up, starting to scar, shiny and pink, that Tommy asks if he can come over. They've met up since the accident, but this is different, Tommy had made it clear on the phone that he didn't want to go out to dinner or anything like that. He says he wants to talk, but when Adam opens the door to him, Tommy doesn't say hello. He wraps his arms around Adam's neck and he kisses him, hard and fast and Adam can't help but moaning into the kiss. He hears Tommy kick the door shut behind him.

　

"Thought you wanted to talk?" Adam asks as Tommy pins him to the hallway's wall.

　

"We can talk later, I want you first," Tommy sounds breathless and his face is flushed and how in the hell is he meant to say no to that?

　

They go straight to Adam's bedroom, making quick work of their clothes and Adam is worried that Tommy will be turned off by the scar caused by the bullet wound, but Tommy just runs his fingers over the slightly rougher skin before he goes down on his knees to kiss the bullet wounds. Adam moans, pulling Tommy to his feet and all but throwing Tommy onto the bed. It's been a while since he has sex, but he always has condoms and lube in his bedroom. Which he is so glad of, because otherwise he thinks he would have died, because he wants Tommy so badly. 

　

He slicks up his fingers and works them into Tommy's body, starting slow with one finger, adding a second when Tommy just moans. It's clear he has had fingers inside him before, like maybe he's done this to himself before, but Adam is almost sure Tommy has never had someone's cock inside of him. Adam kind of likes the idea of being the first.

　

"Come on, please, not so slow," Tommy moans and Adam can't resist his begging and Tommy does feel relaxed around his fingers, so he adds a third to make sure, fucking Tommy with his fingers for a few long moments before he rolls a condom over his cock and slicks up his cock with some more lube. He pushes into Tommy slowly, loving the sounds Tommy makes. He's never heard anything so sexy and he wants to make Tommy moan some more, so he starts thrusting. Tommy's hips jerking to meet his and Adam can't even notice the pain in his leg. It has still been lingering, but it's nothing compared to the pleasure coursing through his veins. 

　

"Adam, I," Tommy starts, but he breaks off on a moan, his hands grabbing at Adam's back, his nails running down Adam's spine and Adam can't bring himself to ask Tommy what he was going to say and instead he kisses Tommy, pouring everything he is feeling, physically and emotionally and he hopes Tommy can feel it, feel how much he cares. Adam could have died when he was shot, almost accidentally and Tommy could have gotten hurt as well. He's not going to waste anymore time.

　

"So beautiful," Adam whispers against Tommy's lips and he means it, means every word. Tommy is the most beautiful person he has ever had underneath him, had in his bed. 

　

"I'm close," Tommy groans and Adam has no sooner wrapped his hand around Tommy's cock that he is coming all over Adam's hand, warm and slick and Adam can hardly believe that they are here, together like this and it's almost more unbelievable than the fact that he got shot, but he has a scar to remind him of his accident and Tommy's nail marks on his back to remind him that this is real as well.

　

Tommy kisses him and Adam thrusts harder, faster, wanting to lose himself in the pleasure as well. It feels so good to be inside of Tommy and a part of him never wants it to end, but when his hips start to stutter he doesn't fight it, letting himself lose control, coming hard and he can't kiss Tommy anymore. All he can do is pant against Tommy's neck, kissing the skin softly as he starts coming down from his high.

　

Adam gets out of bed first, gets a cloth to clean them up before he gets back into bed with Tommy. Tommy smiles, stretching out. He looks so happy, so content and his face is glowing with pleasure, post coitus really works for him and Adam can't resist kissing him again. This time it's Tommy who draws back from the kiss, smiling softly at Adam.

　

"I Love you, too." 

　

The End.


End file.
